The girl inside of me
by IWillNeverBreakawayUnharmed
Summary: Serena's brother decides to go off to New York for his bands big break. Meanwhile Serena has to think of an excuse seeing as the semester is starting and Brennan should be in school. So Serena pretends to be her twin brother. Will Nate figure it out?


**I guess it'll just be a matter of time before my stories are deleted too..ugh...anyways..here is my new story!! Another one I know..but I am just getting such good ideas. Lmao or I watched a really funny movie by the name of 'She's the man' and got a really good idea. ;) XD But my friend will be helping me write this..ha. He is a guy and his name is Brendan. (Like brendin) Well we all call him Brenda.. Haha he won't like that much..and he doesn't HATE the Jonas brothers..he just doesn't like their music? I guess... Let's just say that..well he wants to say hello..he will be in italic's..**

**XoxoJayoxoX**

_**HELLO!! (it's in italics I feel gay..lmao just kidding)**_

_**WHAT'S FO SHIZZLING UP THE SPOUT?!**_

_**If you were as cool to see Juno you would understand my amazing greeting up there. **_

_**But if not..meh..you're sorta kinda cool.**_

_**COS YOU'RE READING THIS STORY!!**_

_**I was never much of a writer..actually I can't write at all. So you can probably tell when I have written a chapter. Lmao xD yea So..um..yea I don't think the Jonas brothers are..well..I don't like them( I don't kiss pictures or even have any pictures..)..let's just say that..But I don't hate them. (And it's not because they wear skinny jeans because I do too).I just wanted to help Janessa write this because I was bored and she wasn't treating a guest like she should. pouts SO I WILL STOP RAMBLING AND YOU CAN READ THIS AWESOME CHAPTER!! Before Janessa hurts me..**_

_**-The sex, Brendan. **_

"Uh..where are you going?" I walked into my twin brother's bedroom.

He was pacing back and forth grabbing clothing and stuffing it inside a duffle bag. He ignored my question and picked up his red Fender putting it safely into the case. "BRENNAN!" I yelled. He froze and looked at me, his ice blue eyes all innocent.

"You...see...my band...we got a gig." I looked at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Continue."

"And well it's in New York." I looked at him, my eyes basically popping out of my head. "Just for 2 weeks." He smiled. " So I need you to call MacWell and make something up." My jaw dropped and he popped it back into place.

"Uh..Where does mom think you'll be?" he smirked. Feeling proud about his UNDER thought plan.

"At dad's."

"And dad?"

"At mom's." he smiled proudly and dropped a rope over the edge of his window sill. After securely tying it to the window frame. He threw his bags over, carelessly. "Please Serena?" he pleaded. I scoffed.

"Ugh...fine. But you owe me. This is musical arts school. Remember that. HARD TO GET IN TO." I put emphasis on my last statement. He just shrugged.

"Yea yea. I owe you big. Thanks. Bye." I rolled my eyes as he propelled down the side of the house. I instantly got an idea. My rival Brooke went to MacWell. She had embarrassed me in front of the whole school, during a concert. In elementary.. I shuddered at the memory. This school had a particular concert every year. With scholar ships and shit. I tapped my chin. This is going to be fun...

I flipped open my red Samsung and dialed in Tyler's number.

"Hello Tyler at magic beauty salon. How may I help you?" I smiled at the sound of his perky voice.

"Hey Tyler. It's me, Serena." I rambled on about my plan.

"Oh that sounds like fun. But it's definitely going to be a challenge. Ow long?"

"I've got 2 days." He winced and sighed.

"Okay. Meet me here at 6:00ish tomorrow." I thought about it.

"Sure." We both hung up and I lay on Brennan's bed.

I was going to pull this off.

The next morning I dragged myself out of Brennan's bed and over to my room. My wardrobe dresser was opened and I cleared a pathway to it using my feet as bulldozers. I settled with a layered bright pink long sleeve and a white tank underneath. I wore a dark wash mini denim skirt and hot pink converses. **(On my profile) **

I reached the beauty salon 5 minutes before 6. Tyler eyed me and then sat me in a chair.

By the time he was done I actually looked like Brennan. My dark brown wig was cropped short. My eyes already ice blue but I had his freckles scattered under my eye and along the bridge of my nose. I was fitted in a pair of boot cut dark wash jeans and a simple green dress shirt. My boobs were flattened with a tensor bandage.

Hidden well. ;)

"Nicely done." I admired myself. I made a pretty hot guy. EWWW!! WAIT!? DID I JUST CALL MY BROTHER HOT?! EWW NOO!!

"Thanks." I nodded and thanked Tyler. Headed home to pack for tomorrow, I was going to have a roommate named Nate Gray. I un-dressed and got ready to go to bed early.

**So hello!! I hoped you liked it.**

_**You better..lmao just joking..**_

**He always says that..wow..um..so yea Brendan didn't write this chapter..lmao he would be throwing up...especially the hot part..yea..when he writes I will assist. Otherwise it wouldn't be interesting.**

_**SO REVIEW!**_

**And I will return the favor. OH! And you can audition!!**

_**Yes you can.**_

**Shut up..**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Physical features (hair color, eye color etc...**_**are you hot??**_** SHUT UP!):**

**Style:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Shane or Jason?:**

**Don't mind Brendan's question... lmao.. So review!!**

**XoxoJayoxoX**

**-The sex, Brendan. **


End file.
